Cure My Heart, Body, And Soul STORY DISCONTINUED
by I'veLostMyPride
Summary: The Virus. There is no cure to it. Angels have taken it upon themselves to try and find a cure before it's too late. When the angel rookie Ivan Braginsky meets newly infected demon Alfred F. Jones. He may have also met the pathway to finding a cure for the dangerous plague. But the loss of demons is taking it's toll on the world. The universe's balance is shifting as they speak.
1. Chapter 1

"..."= Talking

'...'= Thoughts

(...)=Translations of different languages or extra information

 **bloop** = Time changing

 _bloop_ = Information on the universe, Example: Beings and entities in the universe

 _ **bloop**_ = Extremely important information!

I do Not own Hetalia!

There won't be any POV changes since this story will stick with Russia's POV

Warnings: Blood and death

0o0o0o0o0o

 _Angels:_

 _Beings with Bird-like wings (Each angel has differently shaped wings, varying from pelican-like to starling-like), They physically resemble humans but may have some small differences (Eye color, etc.), they are the light half of what keeps the balance in this universe._

 _Demons:_

 _Beings with leathery wings and long thin tails (The tail tips are shaped like triangles) (Each demon's wings have a different shade though or highlights. Ex: One demon may have two wings that are dark blue while another may have wings that are dark green. Highlights are the edges and tips of a demon's wings.), they also have horns that resemble bull, rams, etc.. They are the dark half of what keeps the balance in the universe_

 _Other beings:_

 _Humans_

 _Hybrids (Ex: A person with cat ears on the top of their head and a cat tail along with cat-like features is a cat-hybrid.)_

 _ **The Virus:**_

 _ **Victim will lose control of human-like thinking, this means that they will act very much like a feral animal.**_

 _ **-Animalistic Behavior**_

 _ **-Victim will sometimes walk or crouch on all fours**_

 _ **-Victim will snarl, growl, whimper, and make other noises. They will not be able to speak the human tongue.**_

 _ **The Virus is able to affect the victim's emotions, it usually causes the victim to feel a large amount of rage at all times. This is an extreme danger because it leads to many demons attacking innocent civilians and many deaths.**_

 _ **The Virus is highly contagious! It can be contracted through sexual interactions (STD) and it is also contracted from an unknown flower's pollen**_

 _ **Important Note: The Virus is only able to affect Demons, research has been proven to show that The Virus does not affect Angels at all!**_

 _The Cure:_

 _Unknown_

 _Other Information:_

 _Demons and Angels work together to keep peace in the world, the demons are the dark half. This means that they likely assassinate people breaking laws and doing bad things and they try to stop illegal things like drug trade. Angels are the light half, this means that they do things like helping in charity, being guardian angels to people, and caring for orphans. Humans and Hybrids are middle point, they either do good or do bad. Demons and Angels are there to try to keep the world in check and keep the balance due to human influence. Humans and hybrids are aware of the existence of Angels and Demons, but they don't really care. Some humans and hybrids do believe that they are superior to the other beings though._

 _Information Released to Public:_

 _-The Virus is only able to affect Demons_

 _-Symptoms of the Virus_

 _-Ways to try and prevent The Virus from spreading_

 _Demons must wear masks to protect themselves_

 _Demons must limit themselves from sexual interaction_

 _-The Virus has only been reported for a year._

 _-_ _ **Angels are trying to find a cure in facilities**_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ivan Braginsky was an Angel. He had powerful and sleek Black Eagle wings. His eyes were a deep purple. In a way he looked menacing, but if you were to take the time to know him, you would realize that Ivan was a huge softie. He loved children and would try to attend every charity event he saw or heard of. His big heart led him to the famous facility named, Angelus facilitas inveniendi Cure which was Latin for The Angel Facility For Finding The Cure. Why the people had the name in Latin and not English, Ivan didn't know. What he did know was that he was in a way too kind, this led him to the facility because he was oh so willing to find a cure. The facility was located in a forest in Russia and was miles from any civilization, this would ensure that the captured infected demons would not escape and go on a murderous rampage through a city, especially if the city were one like Moscow with a huge population of people. Ivan had just recently been transferred to the facility and was by all means, a rookie. Which meant that if a demon escaped and found him, he might be killed. It was exactly his luck for that to happen on his fifth day in the facility.

The alarms blared in the hallways of the concrete maze. Something bad had happened, Ivan rushed through the halls as he came to a stop at where the speakers were announcing the location of the issue. The putrid scent of blood rushed into his nose and he grimaced. Guts were splattered on the floor and three angels laid dead on the ground. They were gruesomely torn apart and their blood slowly dripped out of their bodies. Their faces had looks of shock, horror, and fear. A cage was wide open, the large locks laid shattered on the ground. Ivan's eyes widened, this type of cage was usually used to transport infected demons, he turned as a growl sounded from behind him. A demon was crouched on all fours, black leathery wings spread behind him and his tail whipped back and forth. His teeth were bared and he snarled at the angel. His hands were splattered with blood, most of it dried up and stuck to his skin. His teeth were colored a crimson stain. But what really caught his attention were the demon's eyes, they were electric blue and they glittered with anger. The demon snarled again, his wheat colored hair swayed and he launched himself at Ivan, the angel tried to move back as far he could but was tackled to the twisted as he fell and laid flat on his stomach as the demon sat on his back, sniffing his neck. The demon's antelope-like horns scraped his cheek. His leaned his head away from the horns, unknowingly baring his throat at the demon. The demon purred at the sign of submission and rubbed his cheek against Ivan's. He squeaked, "Hey what are you doing?" the demon stopped and stared at him before closing his eyes and licking his nose. Ivan pouted, "Hey stop that!" the demon ignored him in favor of grooming him? Ivan sat up as the demon sat on the floor and kept licking his face.

They were still in that position when angels with tasers, collars with leashes, muzzles and guns came rushing to a stop at the scene. Feliciano, an angel with pigeon wings looked at the scene confusedly, "Ve~ Ivan what are-a you doing?" Ivan slumped, he was being held in the demon's arms as said demon nuzzled his hair, still purring. "I don't know, you will help me da?" The pigeon-winged angel paled and nodded. They angels surged forward and the demon growled, his wings spread as his tail curled protectively around the angel in his arms. Feliciano called out to the other angels, "Stop!" They froze. The demon still had his wings raised, his arms tightened around the angel and he licked the man's hair. Ivan blinked as the demon continued to lick his face. Mathius, an angel with skylark wings looked at the pair before saying, "Um- I think he's kinda like an animal protecting a cub." The others looked at him confused, he pointed at the pair, "Look! He's grooming him and stuff. It's kinda like a cat and her kitten." They stared at the demon and the angel before nodding, Mathias grimaced, "So what do we do?". Heracles piped up tiredly, "Well we have to let Ivan lead him to a room, we can't separate them though. The demon might get angry." The tired angel shifted his blue parakeet wings as his eyes drooped.

Ivan sighed as he sat in the bed. The demon, now known as Alfred F. Jones was sleeping next to him, Alfred had insisted upon sleeping in the same bed and cuddled into the angel's side. Ivan sighed, it was a long day. His eyes drooped and he fell into a deep sleep, a potentially dangerous being that could kill him at any given time snoring softly next to him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I chose some of the wings at random. Though Denmark's was funny because the Skylark was a previous national bird of Denmark and if you look at the bird's head, it sometimes sticks up and looks all spiky like Denmark's hair. I laughed when I saw it.

Most demons have highlights and tinted wings, but a demon will sometimes have a pair of completely black wings, this is very rare.


	2. Chapter 2

"..."= Talking

'...'= Thoughts

(...)=Translations of different languages or extra information

 **bloop** = Time changing

 _bloop_ = Information on the universe, Example: Beings and entities in the universe

 _ **bloop**_ = Extremely important information!

I do Not own Hetalia!

Warnings: some cursing and England will be acting very much like those jocks in the high school movies. So if you do not like the way England is portrayed, then please do not read this!

0o0o0o0o0o0

 _Powers:_

 _Angels-_

 _Most have control over elements like water and wind, some will have the rare chances of having other elements because of these basic ones (Ice, etc.). Elements like water and wind are referred to as the light elements. This is because you can use it to heal._

 _ **Known Angels:**_

 _ **Ivan Braginsky (Russia)**_

 _ **Feliciano Vargas (Northern Italy)**_

 _ **Mathias Köhler (Denmark)**_

 _ **Heracles Karpusi (Greece)**_

 _Demons-_

 _Most have control over elements that are called dark elements like earth and fire. Others can have the rare chances of controlling more complicated elements with fire and earth being the basics or like a building block that they build upon to create or use more complicated elements like control over plants and their growth (earth). These elements are referred to as dark because you are more likely to use them for fighting, it is harder to use something as untameable and destructive as fire for healing. But there are reported documents of demons using fire for healing purposes._

 _ **Known Demons:**_

 _ **Alfred F. Jones (United States of America)**_

 _ **Known Infected Demons:**_

 _ **Alfred F. Jones (United States of America)**_

 _ **Populations:**_

 _ **Humans- 4.3 billion**_

 _ **Hybrids- 4.3 million**_

 _ **Angels- 5.7 million**_

 _ **Demons- 5.7 million**_

 _ **Estimated Infected Demons- 1.7 million**_

 _Information released to public:_

 _ **-Any demon that is not infected must be or is at a facility that will try to keep them safe from The Virus.**_

 _ **\- Each country has several facilities in case one were infected, then the country will still have some demons**_

 _ **\- Angels are now taking the role demons had in keeping the universe balanced**_

0o0o0o0o

His eyes fluttered open as he stretched. Ivan sat up in the bed, his eyebrows furrowing at the sight of the unfamiliar room. Something purred behind him as it hugged him tight. Eyes wide, he looked down and saw hands encircling his stomach, they had spots of dried blood on them. He sighed as the memories came rushing back… right crazy infected demon licked him and totally mother henned him. He turned to face the demon, mouth pulled into a small frown. "What am I going to do with you?" the demon- no Alfred purred as he rubbed his nose against Ivan's cheek. Ivan had fallen asleep with the demon before cleaning himself up, the stress made him tired and he had completely forgotten the blood splattered on him and Alfred. He sighed once more and stretched his wings, they felt weird. As he glanced at the feathers, he realized that they were caked with dried blood. He stared wide eyed at the dried crimson liquid before shaking the thought away. It would do no good to think about the angels that Alfred had killed. The man stood from the bed and gently took Alfred by the arm, slowly leading him to the bathroom. Might as well get cleaned up.

He grumbled at the demon as he tried to scrub away the blood and dirt. "Stop fidgeting goddamit. da, da that is good." The demon cooed at him, pulling him into the water once more, "Дерьмо , это не доброе утро . (Shit, this is not a good morning.)" he muttered as he climbed out of the tub, dripping with water.

After the dreaded bath issue, Ivan and Alfred were finally clean and had managed to get new clothes. Ivan wore something that resembled the standard scientist outfit. The facility let more leeway with the angels than other facilities, they let the angels wear basically anything. As long as it was practical though. So Ivan wore some jeans and a white dress shirt, the tie loose on his neck. He also wore the white lab coat, just for fun of course. With the shoelaces of his combat boots tied, he walked over to Alfred who wore some of his older and smaller clothes. Why he had them, he didn't know but he bet it was Katyusha's fault. His older sister was also angel, she always mother henned her brother. It was likely because of the fact that their parents were killed by drunk drivers when they were younger. Katyusha was often away helping orphaned children. The demon wore skinny jeans and a black sweater. His tail waved through the hole in the pants. Since angels don't have any tails, Ivan had to cut a hole in the pants to fit the tail in. Luckily shirts had slits that allowed for wings stick out of the shirt and not stay stuck in the suffocating fabric. The guards had given Ivan something similar to a muzzle for Alfred and he was now coaxing the demon into wearing it. "Come on, please Alfred? It won't be for long I swear. If you do, you might get a treat. You are hungry da?" The soft tone finally allowed for Ivan to slip the muzzle on to Alfred. It clicked shut and Alfred whined.

The two walked out of the room and slowly made their way to the lounge. The lounge was in a way, the cafeteria. Many angels would be their, relaxing with their coffee or eating a bagel. Alfred stayed close to Ivan as they entered the room. a silence fell on to the room like a blanket. Everybody stared at the two as they made their way to the other angels they usually sat with. Mathias bounded up to the pair, "Hey there Ivan! Isn't that the loose demon from yesterday?" The violet eyed angel nodded as he sat with the man on the chairs, spreading cream cheese on a bagel he said, "The boss has decided to keep the demon with me, wise considering the fact that Alfred was about to go on a murderous rampage when they tried to separate us." The boss was a large man by the name of Romulus Vargas. He was Feliciano and Lovino's Grandfather. The three were angels from a famous angel family called the Vargas clan. Their family was famous for their strong healing abilities and their association with water. Lovino and Feliciano did not disappoint either. The Vargas brothers were well known for their ability to heal. They were here because they wanted to help find a cure for The Virus with their grandfather. Mathius sipped at his coffee while glancing at the demon sitting next to the angel. The two had a continued to converse as they ate, several other angels joined them around the table, each of them greeting Ivan and questioning him about the demon. Alfred growled several times, but Ivan managed to calm him down before he could start getting really angry. They slowly exited the lounge, the group nearly making their way out of the hall before a voice called out to them,"Hey you bloody gits! What are you doing with that infected monster!" Ivan sighed, Arthur Kirkland. The Kirklands were rather famous for their strong and beautiful wings (not to mention their eyebrows) and affinity for wind. Arthur Kirkland was an angel that acted like he owned everything. He also liked to pick on Ivan, they had met on the first day and he had immediately decided that Ivan was someone that was weak and deserved to be picked on. The emerald eyed man stomped up to the three as Mathias snickered, "Oh look, here comes the winner of biggest eyebrows award. Let's welcome the infamous Arthur Kirkland." Ivan snorted at the comment before schooling his face into a bored expression. "Yes, брови Чубакка (eyebrow chewbacca)?" Arthur luckily did not know the meaning of the nickname, but was still insulted, after all anybody would know that was an insult. "Shut up you stupid git!" The blonde huffed before sneering at the trio, "Anyways, why do you have that thing? Why are you even trusted with it?" Ivan frowned at the man before answering, "Because the Boss allows me to take care of him. And he's not an it! You better learn that or else da?" Arthur snorted. "As if! They're all monsters. I don't see why we have to find a cure for them." The violet eyed man scowled at the British angel. A snarl interrupted the pair's arguing. Alfred was glaring at Arthur with annoyance, his eyes narrowed and his tail whipped back and forth. Arthur scoffed, "See look at it! You have to have a muzzle on a like a dog." he grinned wildly as he cooed at the annoyed demon, "Come on doggie, I'm sure I could take care of you better than that stupid brute of an angel. I mean he can't even take care of his little sister." Ivan's eyes widened before he growled at the man, his accent thickening in his rage, ""How dare you! Он не собака , и я старался изо всех сил , чтобы заботиться о моей сестре . Я пытался , я пытался , я пытался. Ты мне отвратителен! Я ничего не мог сделать , я был беспомощен против этих монстров ! Катюша говорит что это не моя вина! Это была не моя вина , это была не моя вина ! Наталья мне так жаль ! Пожалуйста, прости меня , пожалуйста, пожалуйста , пожалуйста? Сможешь ли ты простить меня , Наталью ? (He's not a dog and I tried my best to take care of my sister. I tried, I tried, I tried. You disgust me! I could do nothing, I was helpless against those monsters! Katyusha says it wasn't my fault! It wasn't my fault, It wasn't my fault ! Natalia I'm so sorry! Please forgive me, please, please, please? Can you forgive me, Natalia?)" Tears dripped down his face and he sobbed, thin sheets of ice spread out around him. The intricate designs curling around the walls. He vaguely heard Mathias and Lovino yelling at Arthur for what he had said. Alfred whimpered next to his ear. His thin yet strong leathery wings covered his body like a protective dome around him. He faintly smiled as Alfred licked away his salty tears. His sweet little sister… "I'm so sorry Natalia."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

What happened to Natalia? You'll find out next time…


	3. Chapter 3

'...'= Thoughts

(...)=Translations of different languages or extra information

 **bloop** = Time changing

 _bloop_ = Information on the universe, Example: Beings and entities in the universe

 _ **bloop**_ = Extremely important information!

I do Not own Hetalia!

I apologize for not updating so soon!

I Take It Back! The story might not always be in Russia's PoV, it might (rarely) be in someone else's POV.

Warnings: Romano says some curses

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _ **Known Angels:**_

 _ **Ivan Braginsky (Russia)**_

 _ **Feliciano Vargas (Northern Italy)**_

 _ **Mathias Köhler (Denmark)**_

 _ **Heracles Karpusi (Greece)**_

 _ **Arthur Kirkland (England)**_

 _ **Romulus Vargas (Roman Empire)**_

 _ **Lovino Vargas (Southern Italy)**_

 _ **Katyusha Braginskaya (Ukraine)**_

 _ **Known Demons:**_

 _ **Alfred F. Jones ( United States of America)**_

 _ **Known Infected Demons:**_

 _ **Alfred F. Jones (United States of America)**_

 _Information released to Public:_

 _ **-Riots have started in New York city, reasons why are unknown.**_

 _ **-Newspapers have started up due to the riots**_

 _ **-Are the Angels neglecting their new duties?**_

 _ **-Crime rates have risen in every country**_

 _ **-Two more infected demons have been caught in China**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Romulus Vargas sighed as he stared at the stacks of paperwork on his desk. He pouted as he settled into the seat, "This is-a going to take forever." Just as he was about to sign the first paper, a guard threw the door open. He panted as he gasped out the issue, "The demon with Ivan Braginsky sir! It's getting out of control!" Romulus' eyes widened before he bolted out of the chair, "Where?" he asked, "Hallway 3B sir!" The man rushed to the hallway outside of the lounge, guards following him by his heels. As he stepped into the hallway, the scene made him do a doubletake. The demon although muzzled was snarling at an emerald eyed angel with abnormally sized eyebrows. The angel was backed into the walls, the only thing keeping him from being shredded was the fact that the rookie Ivan Braginsky was holding the demon at bay. Thin sheets of ice were spread out around the hall, the designs replicating vines and sunflowers."What is going on here?"he thundered, everybody froze. Feliciano bounded up to him ever cheerful, but now he was nervous and panicked. "Grandpa Romulus! It was not-a Ivan's fault! Arthur made the demon angry!" Romulus stared at the demon now calm from Ivan pacifying him. He sighed before turning to the emerald eyed angel, "Is it true, did you goad the demon?" The man sputtered out a protest, "W-What, no I did not!" Lovino snapped at the man, "Shut up eyebrow bastard! You're lying, I heard what you said. You insulted ice bastard and the demon!" Romulus raised an eyebrow at the other angels, Mathias nodded, "Yes sir! He called Alfred a dog and… he mentioned … his sister."

Romulus grimaced, poor boy. Ivan Braginsky was an orphan, he had first lost his parents. The two angels were killed when a pair of humans had hit them with a car while drunk. This left him alone with two sisters. Then Natalia Arlovskaya was murdered, Ivan had lost his parents when he was seven, his sisters were five and ten years old. Natalia was found dead at age nine, she was murdered by thugs. Her brother was found next to her body, he was unresponsive and later diagnosed with depression.

They had managed to pull him out of the depression after a four year struggle, his grades went up and he was like a model student. Sweet and innocent, handsome and he had good grades and manners. His wings were strong and he seemed to want the best with everybody. He was a nice boy… unless you mentioned his sister. The results of that would depend on how you jab at him. Judging by the way Arthur mentioned his sister, it was a small comment. Luckily he had not made a whole rant about her, or else the outcome of this would have been much worse. More… bloody and cold. The man's profile had stated it had happened before. Ivan went beyond good and model student, he was a near prodigy when it came to elements. He was able to wield both water and wind. By combining it together, he was able to use the element of ice. Most angels and demons could only wield one element, even with that one element it was hard to master. Elements were wild , uncontrollable and untameable. They striked at any time and were capable of turning on the user. To be able to wield three elements was something anybody could admire. Ivan had not only wielded two elements, but he combined them. He was able to use the water to change the temperature of the wind element, the cold wind would be so frigid that it would cause the water he mixed with it to freeze. Thus creating snow and ice. He also shaped the water into a certain shape before freezing it, this created all types of things made out of ice like blades and daggers to sculptures. He did that all in a span of seconds, thus creating and using the ice element. Of course the sheer power needed to do all that was shocking and many people did not know the theory of it, this was why they were stuck with the more basic elements like fire, water, earth, and wind. It was like a pyramid. Fire, water, earth, and wind were the base, you build upon them to create more complex elements. Romulus shook the thoughts away before looking at the emerald eyed angel with disapproving eyes. "That was very careless and reckless of you. You could have been killed. I want you to apologize to the two." Arthur scowled as he was forced to apologize, "I'm sorry." he finally grounded out after a pause. Ivan smiled as he talked, "I-It's okay. We are all good now da? Just don't mention my sister." Arthur flinched as Ivan growled out the last part and the demon, well he was looking at the interesting ice designs on the wall. Romulus smiled as he made a comment that broke the silence that followed, "Well Arthur, you might as well say goodbye too! A facility in England has requested for you, you will be leaving in the morning!" Arthur stared at the man in shocked silence before finally say in a hoarse voice, "Wait, what?". Romulus cleared his throat before looking away in nervousness, "Well, the facility requested for someone with a good affinity with wind and since you were the first on the list, I kinda just volunteered you." Arthur sighed in defeat while he mumbled, "Whatever." Slowly he walked away as he said, "I need to start packing."

0o0o0o0o0

Pick two nations to be demons (Cause I cannot think of any…):

Norway

Germany

Austria

France


	4. Author's Note!

I apologize; all stories are on hold as of this month until mid-April. The state tests are coming up and I need to ace them to get into a good school. In the U.S, we have tests that we take to determine which school we go to. If you are in elementary school, the state test scores are what middle schools look at to decide if they will accept you or not. This is the same with middle school and high school. Then it goes to college and high school, high school has more tests though. Anyways, the pressure is on, I need to do well in everything (academically wise) to get into a good school. The tests end in around mid-April, so by then I should start updating. Anyways, I apologize about the many holds and hiatus's; this year just has a lot of pressure on students (and a lot of work, agh! Too much math will make my brain explode). Again. I'm sorry and please be patient!


	5. I'm Back!

Hey, I'm finally back. Thank you so much for your patience. I'm sorry, I haven't had the time to write up the chapters for both stories; but I will start immediately! Again, you're all so patient, I'm so happy that you all were willing to wait so long! I just got a break, so I will have time to type up a lot of chapters for each story. So you all won't have to wait much longer! And I have a question; after I finish both stories, should I start a crossover between Hetalia and Pokemon?


End file.
